


Barrier to her Calling

by Merfilly



Category: The Abyss (1989)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Night is ready to be where she belongs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrier to her Calling

After everything that had happened on _Deep Core_ , Benthic insisted that each of the survivors undergo rigorous psyche evaluations once the government had released them back to their private lives. One Night was twitchy about the requirement, but only because it was keeping her from her calling.

Piloting those rigs, being on the edge of the only true frontier left to man on their homeworld, was her lifeblood. She needed the seas around her, and if it meant being closer to those miraculous NTIs, so much the better.

Settling herself to her destiny, One Night strode into the room confidently.


End file.
